Love is Unconditional
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare meets Eli, but they both have secrets. Clare has a kid and Eli lost Julia.
1. Meeting Eli

"Mom, we're leaving now" I said as I put Erika's diaper bag on my back.

"Ok, have fun" my mom said back

Anywhere was fun as long as it wasn't here.

"Don't worry mommy's getting us a place as soon as she can" I bent down as I told her.

She just smiled at me. I then gave her a toy and opened the door wide enough to get Erika's stroller through.

As we walked down the side walk to go to the Dot I noticed a boy about my age getting out of a hearse. Just then Erika threw her toy on the ground.

"Here cutie" he said

"Thank you for picking that up for me." I told him

"I'm Eli and it wasn't any trouble" he smirked

"I'm Clare and this is Erika" I smiled Erika waved

"She's cute how old is she?"

"A year"

"So do you go to Degrassi?" He smirked

"Yes I do actually" I smiled

"Well Morty my hearse is broken for a week mind if I walk with you?"

"No actually I could use the company"

"So what are you doing now?"

"Well Erika here wants to go to the D-o-t just don't say it"

"What the Dot?"

"You said it!"

"Dot, Dot, Dot.." Erika said

"Now she won't stop till we get there"

"We?"

"Erika and I"

"Mind if I join"

"No"

Eli and I then talked on the way there he told he had just moved there and his hearse had a tendency of breaking down once in a while. I didn't tell him Erika was mine because the subject never came up.

"We're here Erika"

I then unbuckled her from her coach.

"Mma mma" She yelled looking around

"Who is she calling?" Eli asked

"Emma, her main babysitter" I told him

"Errriiika" Emma called

Right then Erika tried to run to Emma since she's only been walking for 3 months.

"Is she always like that when you get here?"

"Running to Emma? Yes, but when I tell her I'm leaving she comes right back"

"So are you hungry?" Eli asked

"Yes very" I replied

We then ate food not even mentioning Erika or our home life just mentioning school and our parents. Mine were separated where as Eli's were still together. We talked about what we do for fun. We left once we were done eating. We did of course have school tomorrow.

"Mom we're back." I yelled once we got inside.

It was 6 when Erika and I had gotten home and no answer from my mom. I then put on the TV for Erika she sat and watched some child development show, then I looked for my mom she was asleep in her room I guess she decided to take sleeping pills since she works tomorrow and can't drink. I then bathed Erika and then she went back to watching TV as I cleaned the house. At 9 I took Erika to her nursery and rocked her to sleep she had my eyes, KC's nose, and hair color. When she was fully asleep I put her in her crib and fell asleep after all I did have to meet Eli at 7:30.


	2. Getting to know him

I woke up to Erika's crying she was my little alarm clock. I then changed her diaper, dressed her, and let her play with her toys in my room as I got dressed for school. I kept my bathroom door open so I could always keep an eye on her.

"Ready for breakfast?" I said as I picked her up

"Yea" she replied as we walked down the steps

"Cereal sound good?" I asked her as we got into the kitchen

Erika then nodded, I put her in her height chair, and gave her some cereal. We both ate cereal together then I got everything ready so both of us were ready to leave at 7:30, I had a few minutes and my mom didn't do the dishes so I started to do them.

"Clare is Erika ready to go to Emma's?" my mom asked

"Yea mom" I told her as I finished the dishes.

"Ok" she said as she put Erika's coat on her

"It's 7:30" I told her as I opened the door.

My mom carried Erika as I followed her out of the house I looked to Eli who was already waiting for me.

"Bye Erika I'll pick you up later" I said as I waved good bye

"Bye bye" Erika said

I then stopped next to Eli.

"Ready Blue Eyes" he said

"Yes" I replied

We then walked to school together it turned out we had 4th period lunch and 7th English together. Only I "forgot" to tell him we had English together.

When we got to school we went our separate ways he had to go to his locker and I had to go to mine.

"So who's the new kid?" Alli asked

"His name is Eli and he's got lunch and English with me" I told her

"So does he know about Erika?"

"No Alli we're just friends, plus the time never came up."

"Ok" She said as I closed my locker.

We then walked to class and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I ate with Eli and he introduced me to his new friend Adam who also transferred here apparently he's been going here for two weeks, but just got his classes fixed. We talked about classes before lunch and then the bell rang.

My 5th period and 6th period classes went by fast. I walked into 7th period and sat behind Eli and next to Adam. Eli looked at me confused.

"I didn't know you had this class" He said raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you didn't ask" I told him

"Ok class lets begin" Mrs. Dawes said as the class quieted down. "Now that we have enough students I will be assigning writing partners, Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards will be working together"

"Ms. Dawes it's Eli"

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards will be working together" Ms. Dawes then assigned the rest of the partners. "You're first project will be assigned next week for now on there will be just class projects" Ms. Dawes then continued her lecture. "Ok there's 5 minutes left so feel free to talk amongst yourselves"

"So Blue Eyes what are your plans for after school" Eli said

"Blue Eyes?" I said raising an eyebrow at Eli

"Well you have pretty blue eyes so I gave you the nickname Blue Eyes"

"Can I object to this said nickname?"

"No objections allowed" Eli smirked "So Blue Eyes I'll ask again what are your plans for after school?"

"Well picking up Erika and doing homework"

"Sounds boring"

"It usually is, what about you?"

"My mom wants me to help her finish unpacking since my dad's not home"

The rest of the week went by fast after that Eli and I talked about English class as we walked to school and homework as we walked from school. He got along with Erika too, though she hasn't called me "mommy" in front of him or anyone in that matter, she didn't like to call people by their names unless she felt like it. I learned a lot about Eli that week his favorite band was Dead Hand, he mainly listened to rock and heavy metal music, his dad was a lawyer, and his mom was an on call surgeon. I found myself trying to tell him about Erika as I started to like him, but something always came up, like Alli would call me, Erika would cry, Eli would have to go, or the bell would ring. Monday came before I knew it.


	3. Exchanging Secrets

My morning was the same as any other I was determined to tell Eli today that Erika was mine once I found the chance.

"Hey Clare" Eli said as he waited out front of my house with his hearse Morty.

"Hey Morty's fixed" I said excitedly as I waved goodbye to Erika and got inside.

"Now you have a ride to and from school as long as you want one" Eli said with a smile.

We talked about what we thought the project would be in English. For some reason Ms. Dawes wanted to keep it a surprise. Then we pulled into the school parking lot and walked up the school steps together.

"I'll come get you after school." Eli said as we parted ways. I just smiled at him.

"You need to tell him about Erika you're starting to fall for him like it or not and he needs to know" Alli said in a whisper

"I know Alli and I'm trying" I said as I got my books.

"Try harder" Alli said as I shut my locker

During lunch I didn't sit with Eli alone so I knew I had to wait hopefully the project would help give us time alone so I could tell him about Erika. I was thinking about how I could try to find a way to talk to Eli all during my 5th and 6th period classes.

I made it into English right before the bell rang and took my seat.

"So who here's ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Ms. Dawes asked

Eli and I were the only ones that raised our hands.

"So we now have our Romeo and Juliet team, you both will have to rewrite the final act and make it more modern. Here's something to use Romeo takes the poison, but it doesn't affect him right away and then Juliet wakes up giving her about a minute or so to kiss him goodbye… hmm there's an idea just play off that. Adam since you're good friends with them you'll be filming. Projects are due tomorrow everyone else come get your assignments after you've picked your group."

"Ms. Dawes I need to be excused" I said

"Ok take the bathroom pass."

I then left with the bathroom pass and called Emma to tell her I'll be late picking up Erika due to a school project. She didn't seem to mind and asked if she could watch her till 6 for the rest of the week so she and Spinner can spend time with her. I then walked back to class.

"So what time do you have to be home?" Eli asked as I sat down

"6" I said

"Just enough time we'll meet after school" Eli said looking at Adam and I

After school Eli drove us to a secluded park as we began to film the scene. It didn't take us too long. We were done by 4:30. Eli then dropped Adam off.

"Eli where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise." he told me.

We drove for twenty minutes and ended up in a park. I got out and seen swings I remembered sitting on swings with Erika when she was a few months old I used to put her in my lap and just rock back and forth. I sat there slowly gliding on the swing remembering when Erika was younger.

"I like you Clare, **really** like you and I know you feel the same about me" Eli said snapping me out of my trance "I don't want there to be secrets between us"

"Eli" I said

"Clare I had a girlfriend before I moved here, her name is Julia and I killed her about a year and a half ago"

"You killed her? How?"

"We got into an argument and she ran out on her bike I tried to run after her and noticed she had stopped to look for cars I then stopped running and noticed a car was about to hit her I ran to her as fast as I can to get her out of the way… I was too late someone called the ambulance I heard someone say 'D.O.A' as they took her lifeless body off of me. I kept blaming myself for it I used to go see her a lot, but I've found myself moving on."

"Eli it's not your fault. I've kept a secret from you too, but I've been trying to tell you for the past week. I understand if you won't talk to me after I tell you."

"Clare I wouldn't stop talking to you I like you too much." Eli said as he moved my bangs from my eyes.

I looked down at my shirt and then up to Eli. "Erika isn't my sister as much as it may seem…she's my daughter. Her dad left me when he found out I was pregnant he moved in with his mom somewhere in Alberta. I get child support checks from his mom, but they don't have a return address on them. I got pregnant over a year ago in September and had her in July since I didn't start to show until school was over no one knew about it except for the teachers, but they kept it quiet; other than the teachers and family the only ones that know she's mine are well, Alli and now you."

"So what Clare you had a kid, if you look at it people our age have kids and I also get a long with her really well so it's not going to change anything. Like I said I really like you." Eli then kissed me again.

"So does this mean we're official?" I asked

"Only if you want to be" Eli smirked I then kissed him.

"So time to go pick up Erika, girlfriend" Eli said with a smile no smirk smile.

We held hands all the way to his car.

"By the way your ex is an ass for ditching you when he found out about Erika and he's not even in her life which makes him a bigger ass in my eyes."

I smiled at Eli after that. We kissed before he opened the door to let me in Morty.

"Now to go home, do you have an extra car seat?" Eli asked

"No I don't" Eli said driving home

"Ok we'll walk I'll drop Morty off."

Just then the phone rang. My mom called me to explain why she's coming home late.

"Is everything ok?" Eli asked

"Yea it's just that my mom's coming home late which is never good. Instead of 7 she's coming home at 10 even worse she's off tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Isn't that good news that your mom's off" Eli said as he parked Morty in front of his house "You can leave your book bag in here" He said as we got out.

"The only good thing that comes from my mom being off is I get the car." I said as we held hands walking to the Dot

"She doesn't keep Erika with her?"

"No I don't let her watch Erika alone. You'll probably see why tomorrow if you come over."

"Ok well we're here" Eli said

We both went inside to get Erika. Eli opened the door to the Dot for me. We seen Adam inside.

"Hey guys" Adam said as he waved "come sit"

"We can stay a few right?" Eli asked as my phone vibrated

"Yea I just got a text saying they'll be a little late"

Eli held my hand as we walked to sit with Adam.

"So I finished the video and it's ready to turn in so are you guys official?"

"Yea" Eli said

"We talked at the park and got to know more about each other and told each other our little secrets." I said to Adam

Eli then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "They're back" in my ear.

"MOMMY!" Erika yelled as she ran over to me

"Erika I missed you" I said as I sat her on my lap.

"Eli" Erika said holding her arms out to Eli

"Wow you did better with your e's mommy's so proud of you" I told her as Eli took her and put her on his lap.

"That's your kid Clare?" Adam asked

"Yes she's mine" I said

"She's cute how old is she?" Adam asked

"Just over a year" I told him

"Where's the dad?"

"The asshole ditched her when he found out Clare was pregnant" Eli said as he covered Erika's ears so she didn't hear him

"Home Mommy and Eli" Erika said

"Hey man you heard the boss" Eli chuckled

We waved good bye to Adam and then left. Eli pushed Erika on the way home and carried her diaper bag for me.

Eli came inside and kept Erika and I company. I put her to sleep at 9 and Eli and I went to watch TV on the couch to wait up for my mom.

"Eli are you sure it's ok if you wait here?" I asked him

"Yea my mom said it's fine just as long as I get enough sleep."

We then laid down and fell asleep on the couch.

"Clare Dianna Edwards!" my mom yelled as soon as she got in the house causing Eli and I to jump.

I looked at Eli and realized he had his arm around my waist and my head was on his chest.

"Ms. Edwards I can explain" Eli said as we got up.

"Mom you're drunk" I said to her

"Clare you're a slut" my mom barked

"Ms. Edwards-" I cut Eli off

"At least I'm not an alcoholic" I retaliated

My mom then hit me.

"And that's why I don't let you watch Erika" I barked at her.

"Here Clare put this on your face, it'll help" Eli said as he gave me an ice pack. I guess he must've got it while I was arguing with my mom.

"I'm going to bed I don't need this" my mom said

I was about to open my mouth when Eli told me not to.

"I told my mom what went on and told her I'm staying here tonight with you until you fall asleep, I'll be over early tomorrow."

"Ok" I replied as I walked to my room holding Eli's hand

"So is that what you have to deal with when she's off?"

"Yea, but this is the first time she's hit me, usually my mom just throws things" I said as we got to my room.

"I'm going to change make yourself at home" I told him

After I got into my pajamas, lied in bed next to Eli who already picked his side of the bed, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"I feel safe in your arms" I told him

"I'm glad" Eli said as he kissed my forehead "Get some sleep"

I then put my head on Eli's chest and went to sleep.


	4. Aftermath

I woke up to the sound of Erika crying like usual she never failed.

"Morning Clare, need help" Eli said rubbing his groggy eyes

"What are you doing here I thought you left we have school today." I said as I left the room

"No worries I told my mom last night that I was staying here I was too afraid that when I'd move I'd wake you." Eli followed

I then picked up Erika and changed her diaper. Eli stood in the doorway I put her down after I changed her I made sure to keep my back towards Eli because I didn't want him to see the bruise on my face fearing that it was worse than last night.

"Eli, Eli, Eli" she called trying to run towards him.

"Oh you stayed over" my mom said when she noticed Eli

"You're not mad mom?" I asked as I turned around

"Mad? No I'm furious, but I remember what I did to you last night plus I woke up late last night and looked in your room. I saw you two sleeping, Clare you two looked so happy in your sleep and if he makes you feel safe until I get better as long as nothing happens between you I'll be fine."

"Mom something did happen between Eli and I" I stated

"Oh and what would that be?"

"We're dating" I said

"Oh, Clare you know what I mean"

My mom then walked away.

"Eli do you mind playing with Erika while I get dressed?" I asked him

"No I don't mind, but the bruise got worse." he said while ribbing my face with one hand and holding Erika in the other.

I then made my way into my bathroom with my clothes and then I heard a knock at the door as I got dressed.

"Eli, door" I heard my mom yell.

I finished getting dressed, then I put on my make up to cover the bruise, after that and went down stairs. I had seen Eli at the door holding Erika and talking to someone that seemed like his mom. I watched him put Erika down as he took a plastic bag from her, Erika stood with Eli as she grabbed onto his leg holding tightly I just smiled and walked to get breakfast.

"Clare I made breakfast for everyone we're having scrambled eggs and sausage."

"Ok mom I hope you aren't expecting breakfast to be an apology I still have the bruise on my face"

I looked at the time it was only 6:00 which meant Erika had woken up early. I got her diaper bag ready as my mom made breakfast and I texted Emma asking if she can pick up Erika because there is no way I'm letting my mom drive with a hangover or let her be alone with Erika and she said she'll be over soon. Eli then closed the door.

"My mom dropped off clothes as well as deodorant, tooth paste, and a toothbrush" Eli said as he put down Erika "I'm gonna get ready for school"

"Ok" I said looking at Eli "Erika come eat before Emma comes"

Erika ran over to me.

"Emma's coming?" my mom asked

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you I texted Emma to come get Erika I'll be putting the car seat in Emma gets here, Eli's still driving me to school I'll be taking your keys, you have no say in the matter."

My mom was about to say something when Eli came down.

"Here Eli, have some breakfast" I said as I handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage

He sat down and I put a glass of orange juice in front of him and kissed him as I put it in front of his plate, I smiled as I stood up Eli looked shocked, but didn't say anything. I then got Erika out of her high chair and told her to watch TV. I then got myself some breakfast, sat next to Eli, and smiled at him as I took a bite to eat, he smiled back then chuckled. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was 6:40.

"It's Emma" a voice called from behind the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

My mom went upstairs as Emma then came inside.

"Ready Erika I'm taking you to the zoo today"

"Here I'll get you her car seat" I said to Emma

"No need, Spinner and I went out yesterday and got one for her, maybe you two can use it." Emma said looking at me

I looked over to Eli

"Morty" we both said in unison

"Ready Erika" Emma said

Erika nodded

"Ok say your goodbyes"

"Bye bye Eli" Erika said as she gave Eli a hug goodbye

"Bye baby girl" Eli replied hugging back

"Bye bye Mommy" Erika said as she gave me a hug good bye.

"Bye sweetie" I said hugging her back

Emma then took her diaper bag I had sitting by the door and took Erika's hand.

"I'll see you later I love you both" Erika said as she walked out

"I love you too" Eli and I said in unison

The door then shut as we finished eating.

"I told my mom I'm staying here for a little and that you needed me." Eli said as we cleared the table.

"And"

"And she said she'll pack clothes for me while we're at school. I also told her your mom said it was ok."

"What about Erika?" I said as I was doing the dishes and Eli put them in the dishwasher

"She thinks she's your little sister, but I want to tell her she's yours soon if that's ok."

"What if she doesn't want you to see me because I have a kid?"

"Well she'll have to deal with it because I'm not leaving you."

I felt my face heat up as I blushed when Eli mentioned that he's not leaving me. I knew he seen me blush because I seen him smirk out of the corner of my eye as we finished the last of the dishes.

"Eli it's 7:15, why don't we put Erika's car seat in Morty and then relax for ten minutes?"

"Sounds good."

We then went out to hook up Erika's car seat. I noticed Eli climb in the back and move a spare tire, he then lifted a lever pulling up a back seat.

"I didn't know you had a back seat." I told Eli as we hooked up the car seat

"I didn't know till after I bought it." he chuckled "I rarely use it though"

Eli kissed me after that and I kissed him back, his tongue glided across my bottom lip looking for an entrance so I granted him permission. After what seemed like two minutes of making out I pulled away.

"Eli what time is it?" I asked

"Clare we have to get ready it's 7:27"

Eli and I then went inside to get our stuff I checked the fridge to see if my mom took anything and I noticed she was missing 4 bottles of Vodka. I then grabbed her car keys, and my book bag. Eli grabbed his book bag and we walked to Morty and drove off to school.


	5. Telling Alli and Adam

Adam walked over to Morty as Eli and I stepped out.

"So, Clare does anyone know about Erika?" Adam asked

"Alli and the teachers also my mom." I said as I got out of Morty and walked over to Eli

"I bet she wasn't too happy about that" Adam said

"She was furious I only got to stay there because she needed me just as much as I needed her. She was really mad when I became impure, but thought I reacted out of rebellion towards her and my dad when they got a divorce."

"Some mom" Adam said

"If only you knew" Eli said back to Adam causing me to hit him "Ouch" he said rubbing his shoulder as if it hurt.

"I guess I'm not supposed to know" Adam said kinda sadly as we walked into the school

I looked up at Eli giving him a confused look

"He'll find out sooner or later" Eli said looking at me

"I'll show you during lunch we'll eat outside just me, you, Alli, and Eli"

"Deal"

The three of us then walked to our classes Eli gave me a kiss goodbye before I went to mine. Then I sat in my normal seat right next to Alli.

"Hey, does Eli know? I'm guessing he does since you two are kissing"

"He knows and he actually helped me with Erika this morning"

"What do you mean like he arrived at your house early or something?"

"No Alli he stayed the night, but don't get any ideas nothing happened, in matter of fact I'm not sure when he's going home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Something happened last night I'll tell you at lunch we're eating outside by the way"

After that fourth period came really fast and when Eli and I were walking to the picnic tables everyone was waiting for us.

"So Clare tell us what's going on"

"Ok hold on a minute." I then sat down, got a napkin out of my pocketbook, dipped it in water that I had especially for this. "My mom has gotten worse" I said as I wiped off the make up revealing an ugly bruise.

"She hit you!" Alli yelled as

"Shh Alli I don't want the whole world to know" I said

"How did this happen and were you there Eli?" Adam asked

"We got into an argument and she got mad-" Eli cut me off

"Yes I was there and I was beyond pissed when she hit my Clare, I did my best not to show it, but I swore to myself that she wouldn't be able to touch her again as long as I could help it, so I told my mom this morning that I'm staying over Clare's because she needed me I left out that I'm only there until I feel Clare is safe. Once I know Clare is safe I know Erika will be safe too." Eli then kissed me.

"Guys here, seriously" Alli sneered

"Sorry" I said to Alli. "You're Clare" I said looking up at Eli

"What you _are_ my Clare" he said as I blushed

"So what now" Alli said

"Well we eat our lunch then go back inside" I giggled

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Clare or Erika" Eli said

"Even if that means taking both Clare and Erika out of her mom's?" Alli asked

"Even if that means taking both Clare and Erika away from there" Eli replied

"If that happened where would we go?" I asked

"You'll move in with me we have the extra room" Eli said

"And if we can't?"

"I'll figure out something" Eli said sweetly.

We then finished our lunch and went to 5th period.

I was in the middle of my science class when Simpson came to the door for me.

"Clare I need to talk to you, bring your things." Simpson said as he walked into the classroom.

"Yes sir"

"Emma called me and Erika's in the hospital with a fever of 104º that won't go down you need to get down there right away I have two police officers to escort you in your car I happen to know your mother's off."

"Sir, I came with Eli can I take him out of class?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes run and I'll call his teacher."

I then ran to Eli's classroom in full speed not bothering to hold back the tears. I barged in his classroom without even knocking.

"Eli we have to go now Erika's in the hospital" I yelled.

Eli then shut the book that was on his desk, put his book bag over his shoulder, grabbed his book in his hand , then took my hand, and we ran as fast as we could to get out of the school.

"There are cops outside to escort us to the hospital in your hearse." I said

"What happened to Erika, she was fine this morning"

"She has a fever of 104º that won't go down"

The officers stopped us as we got outside.

"Are you two trying to get to the hospital?" one officer asked

"Yes we are" I replied

"What are you driving?"

"A hearse" Eli said

"Ok he'll go in front of you" the officer said pointing to another officer "And I'll follow you"

Eli and I then got inside Morty, seat belted ourselves in, and drove off as fast as we could.

"She's going to be ok Clare." Eli said holding my hand as we drove.

"Can't they drive any faster?" my tears finally stopped.

"We're going 95 miles per hour, we're running red lights, and stop signs I think we'll get there fast enough plus it's only been three minutes and we're half way there." Eli said

"Yea well…" I couldn't even think after that I was so worried.

"She'll be ok." I guess Eli read my mind.

We then arrived at the hospital and officers stopped us as we got out of Morty.

"Son can I have your keys so I can park you car, don't worry I'll find you." one officer said

Eli then handed him his keys and took my hand.

"Follow me kids I know where they put your daughter and I'll run both of you there as fast as I can."

We then ran behind the other officer as fast as we could. When we got to her floor we seen Emma.


	6. Hospital and Telling Eli's Mom

"I'm so sorry Clare, Spinner was driving and Erika fell asleep in the car I was sitting next to her in the back and Spinner noticed that he forgot his wallet at home and when he got out I moved a piece of Erika's hair away from her face and notice she was burning up. I took her out of the car seat, rushed her inside, took her temperature which was 101º at the time, so I gave her some children's Tylenol for fevers and about 15 minutes later it rose to 104º. I then called the doctor and explained what happened she told me to put an ice pack on her head and wait for 20 minutes and if it didn't go down to rush her to the hospital-" I cut her off

I put my hand on Emma's shoulder "Emma you did the right thing thank you." I said "This is why I trust you when it comes to Erika." I smiled at Emma.

"I need the parents of Erika Edwards." a nurse called.

I walked to her unwilling to let go of Eli's hand so I took him with me.

"Right here" I said

"Your daughter's has a fever of 104º, I'm aware the babysitter bought her in and informed us on everything, right now she's had the fever for about half an hour, we have an ice pack on her head and an iv hooked up to her as well as a monitor so we can keep an eye on her heart rate. She's sleeping right now do you have any questions before you go back?"

"Yea, she was fine this morning how come we didn't notice anything?" I asked

"Well in children under two, when they get sick sometimes we won't even notice it until their facial color changes or they fall asleep for a long period of time."

"What room is she in?" Eli asked

"2515"

Eli and I then rushed to Erika's room almost passing it. When we got into her room she was asleep in her crib. You can hear her heart beat. I stood over her crib holding Eli's hand as I rubbed her face with my free hand, her face was so hot. I started to cry again as I felt her face Eli then pulled me into a hug.

"She'll get through this I promise" he whispered

I nodded and Eli kissed my forehead, I looked up at him and his eyes looked teary too. Just then Erika woke up.

"Mommy, Eli" she smiled.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I said

"I feel sick" She replied "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital" I told her. "You are really sick, mommy and Eli were really worried."

"I'm ok and tired" she replied.

"Go back to sleep baby girl" Eli said "You're mommy and I will be right here when you wake back up."

"I love you mommy and Eli"

"We love you too" Eli said

She then drifted back off to sleep and a doctor walked in.

"Did she wake up yet?" the doctor asked

"Yes, but she went back to sleep." I replied

"Ok, I need her vitals"

The doctor then took her temperature.

"Her temperature is 103º"

Eli and I then let out a sigh of relief.

"She'll be going home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor" Eli said smiling.

"You're welcome and feel free to stay the night we'll bring in a bed for you" the doctor said as he left.

Emma then came in to check on Erika.

"How is she?" she said as she walked over

"Good she goes home tomorrow" I told her

"Can I get you anything just name it and I'll get it." Emma said

"Clothes?" I asked her

"Sure, Eli do you need any?"

"No I'll just call my mom I'll be right back" Eli said as he left.

"I'll tell Snake you're here till tomorrow so you won't get in trouble at school."

"Thank you Emma"

"No problem Clare I'm just glad Erika's all right."

Emma then hugged me and left.

"My mom's bringing me clothes I didn't tell her why I was here I told her you're ok and I need clothes and we need food, shockingly she didn't ask questions."

"She'll probably ask why my mom isn't here so I'll tell her Erika's mine when she gets here, but what if she hates me?"

"Clare, she won't hate you" Eli said as he hugged me.

Just then Emma came in.

"Hey I called Snake and it's fine if the two of you don't show up tomorrow your work with be e-mailed to you it's due by midnight on Wednesday and Clare you mom wants her keys."

"Thank you Emma and she's not getting her keys until she works."

"Do you two need food?" Emma asked

"No my mom's dropping off some" Eli said

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Speaking of your mom, I'm going to get going" Emma laughed as she left letting Mrs. Goldsworthy in on the way.

"Here are your things Eli." Mrs. Goldsworthy said

"Thanks mom"

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'm Clare"

"It's no problem Eli and you can call me Tiff seeing how Eli took quite a liking to you Clare, oh and I bought food for the four of you." She said as she looked around the room. "So Clare where's your mom?"

"At home"

"She isn't here"

"No" I was too afraid to tell her that I took my mom's keys because she's drunk most of the time.

"Oh well then there's extra food, don't need Erika's parents here?"

I then looked up at Eli he then put his arms around me.

"They do and my parents are divorced."

"So where is her dad?"

"Mom there's something I failed to mention" Eli said

"And what might that be Eli"

"I'm Erika's mom" I said to Tiff

Jess looked beyond shocked.

"Mom before you say anything I love both Clare and Erika." Eli said "And I accept both of them just the way they are."

"Where's Erika's dad?"

"He moved to Alberta once he found out about Erika and I haven't heard from him since, but his mom calls once a month and sends child support."

"Who looks after her when you go to school? Who helps you?"

"No one helps me really I worked all last summer at the Dot and saved my pay checks to get her what she needs. Emma and Spinner Mason watch Erika while I'm at school, they said I don't need to pay them and they'll help anyway they can."

"That's good that you have a babysitter, but right now she's sick how are you going to pay for the hospital bill?"

"Erika has insurance"

"Well as long as my son is ok then I guess I don't really have a choice, I'm happy you can take care of your daughter and if you ever need anything I'm always here. Eli don't stay too long you have school tomorrow."

"Mom, Clare and I are spending the night, before you say anything Mr. Simpson already said it was ok our school work is going to be e-mailed to us and due by midnight on Wednesday."

"Well it sounds like you kids took care of everything, oh Clare when did you exactly have Erika."

"Well it was in July a year ago, she's now 18 months."

"So you had her just before you started 9th grade?"

"Yea I had gotten pregnant in late September when I was out with her dad I was mad because of all the fighting my parents did and his mom was an alcoholic. When I told my parents they had just gotten a divorce and my older sister had moved to our grandmom's so they blamed rebellion, Erika was born a few days late."

"Wow that's a lot to go through, but I would've blamed the alcohol. I'm glad Erika is ok."

"Me too and after that I never touched alcoholic beverages since, except when I take it off of my mom or pick them up."

"You're living with your mom when she drinks?"

"Yea, only because I don't have anywhere to go. I told Erika I'll get us an apartment when I can and right now I know my mom is safe because I have her keys."

"Why don't you move in with us Eli loves you and Erika and I think it'll be best and what exactly do you do with the car."

"I drive it I have my license I turned 16 in August before school started. I'll have turned 18 just before becoming a senior so it works out."

"Well I'll talk to you later and remember Clare you and Erika always have a place with us. Eli, take care of Clare and Erika until they move in I don't care how many nights you spend there."

"Thank you." I told her

"I love Clare and Erika mom so of course I'll take care of them" Eli said

His mom then walked out of the room and I turned to face Eli.

"I love you too." I told him.

We then kissed.

"See I told you she wouldn't hate you."

Then Erika woke up.

"Mommy, Eli I'm hungry."

"Ok sweetie we have food here, but let me see if you can eat."

I then found a doctor and he said Erika could only eat soup since she hasn't eaten since breakfast and it was now dinner. He also said to be careful when I take her out of the crib.

"Erika you can only eat soup since you're sick and haven't eaten anything except for breakfast. Want me to take you out of the crib?"

"Ok Mommy and I want Eli to take me out."

I went in the bag and seen a small container of Chicken Noodle Soup with Erika's name written on it, there were also plastic utensils in the bag. I took out the soup and a spoon for Erika as Eli took Erika out of her crib.

"Here sweetie it's hot." I said as I put the soup on a small table they had for her in the room.

"Thank you Mommy." Erika said "Thank you Eli for helping me"

"You're welcome." I said as I put the TV on for her

"You're welcome" Eli said to her. "So Clare how did she learn to talk so well at her age? I didn't know there was a TV."

"I put on baby development channels on the TV for her just like I do now and she's been learning to speak clearly and has a wide vocabulary for a baby. I didn't know there was a TV either until I seen the remote."

Eli and I then started to eat and a nurse rolled in a cot for Eli and I as well as a blanket and two pillows.

"I think this will be big enough for both of you what do you think?" He said opening the cot.

"It's fine" Eli said

The cot was the same size as my bed which was twin. After we finished eating we all watched baby developmental TV with Erika for about 5 minutes because it started to put Eli and I to sleep so we turned on Myth Busters which was educational and fun to watch at the same time. Erika went to bed at 9.

"I'm going to get ready for bed I'm getting tired" I told Eli as I went in my bag for clothes

"Ok and it's been a long day I'll change when you're finished."

I then went into the bathroom which was located in the corner farthest from Erika's crib and got dressed.

"Finished" I said as I walked out.

Eli then kissed me as he walked by me and into the bathroom. After he got dressed we both laid in bed cuddling and I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Leaving the Hospital and Going Home

I got woken up by a doctor and a nurse who walked in the room. I forgot where I was for a moment and looked over at the doctor who was not at the side of Erika's crib. Her monitors were taken off of her so I didn't know what to think. I couldn't take my eyes off of Erika's crib.

"Is she ok?" I asked the doctor trying not to thing the worse.

"She's perfectly fine, we're putting ice packs on her to try to lower her fever faster while trying not to wake her." She whispered

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, is she still able to be released tomorrow?" I asked

"I don't see why she wouldn't, her fever is at 102ºF and it's midnight we need her temperature to be 96.4ºF by 4am, if it is and her temperature doesn't rise past 97ºF she'll be released at 4pm. " She whispered

"What's going on?" Eli said groggily causing me to jump I had forgotten he stayed.

"The doctors are just checking on Erika, don't worry she's fine lets go back to sleep" I told Eli as I went to lay down

"As long as she's ok and we have nothing to worry about." Eli whispered "Do we have anything to worry about?" Eli asked the doctor

"No I think you and mom should just get some sleep." She replied

Eli then laid back down.

I woke up at 10am to find Eli on a rocking chair with Erika in his arms sleeping as he gently rocked back and forth. I sat on the cot and smiled.

"Good morning Blue Eyes" Eli smirked at me

"Morning, when did you get up?"

"Oh about 15 minutes ago I heard a little voice calling 'Eli, Eli…' so when I woke up I seen Erika standing in her crib with her arms out to me" Eli said

"I'm sorry" I giggled

"For what? Remember I love both you and Erika and I will do everything I have to in order to make both of you happy, I'm just glad Erika likes me"

"Eli, she loves you and so do I, did the doctors come by yet?"

"Yea they said her fever was gone at 3am, she woke up terrified, but they told her she was going to be ok, and she was going to be released by 3pm, also they're bringing her an actual breakfast that's not hospital food." Eli said as he put Erika in her crib.

The rest of the day went by kinda slow the doctors came in every hour to check on Erika they said she was eating good. She was awake most of the day watching Baby Development TV which was the only thing I allowed her to watch and she interacted with the shows.

"It's amazing what they teach little kids on here" Eli said as we were watching some show about colors

"It is" I added

"Ok who wants to leave here?" a doctor said as they came through the door

"I do, I do" Erika said jumping up and down

"She has a very good vocabulary for a one year old and her speech is very good too, what did you do while raising her?" she asked

"I put on Baby Development channels and I didn't talk baby talk to her. I read in a book that if you talk baby talk to an infant that their speech will become slurred and you'll barely be able to understand them[1]."

"I should've tried that with my kids" the doctor said

"Well here are your discharge papers for you to sign Erika is free to go once you're done signing them" she said as she gave me the papers

I quickly signed them and handed them back to her, then I dressed Erika, and we left taking everything with us. Erika didn't seem to mind getting in Morty when it was time to go home. On the way home I texted Emma letting her know we were going home and to see if she would watch Erika tomorrow, of course she said yes.

When we got home Erika was so excited to be out of the hospital. Eli and I walked down the sidewalk to my door. I unlocked it and Erika ran inside.

"We're home" I called out to my mom as Erika ran to her room

"And just where have you three been, you're in tons of trouble if you don't give me a good excuse to be out over night with my keys none the less. I couldn't go get my vodka I finished it last night." She said

"Mom you can't punish Eli, he's my boyfriend" I stated "He doesn't live here and if you must know we were at the hospital Erika had a fever, I'm also glad you couldn't get your alcohol."

"Well it sure seems like your boyfriend lives here now. I mean he's always with you Erika loves him, pretty soon she's going to start calling him 'Daddy', Clare she's getting attached to him and I'm glad she's ok. Did you tell Lisa or KC?" my mom said as she gave me a look as if to say _if you and Eli ever break up she'll be crushed so make sure this is what you want._

"I know mother and I don't plan on leaving Eli any time soon."

"And I don't plan on leaving Clare either I love her and Erika too much" Eli stated

"Come on Eli, lets go upstairs with Erika"

Eli and I then went upstairs with Erika, she was playing with her toys in her nursery. Eli and I joined in we had tickle fights, we would chase each other, and we would just talk and laugh. It seemed like we were an actual family.

After dinner Erika went to bed early leaving Eli and I talk in my room. We talked about moving in with him and also about him moving in here if my mom let him of course, but like she said it's starting to seem like Eli lives here now. I went to sleep cuddling with Eli another night.

* * *

1. My mom and I sat infront of a Baby Development Channel with my sisters until they were like 4 and they're really smart tho the oldest has a learning disability and the youngest does the older one's homework it's kinda funny.


	8. School Finds out about Erika

My little alarm clock that goes by the name Erika woke Eli and I up for school at 6:30am.

"Morning Blue Eyes" Eli said

"Morning Eli" I said as I got out of bed

I then went to get Erika and Eli went to get dressed, Eli was done getting dressed when I was finished dressing Erika.

"Come here Erika so mommy can get dressed" Eli called to her

"Eli!" yelled Erika as she ran over to him.

Erika jumped right into Eli's arms as he picked her up and gave her a bear hug, still holding Erika he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss as Erika turned her head.

"Eli lets go down stairs" Erika said

"Ok, how about we play with your toys until mommy gets dressed for school?" Eli asked

I heard their voices grow faint as I walked into my room and they walked downstairs. As I was getting dressed I heard Erika's laughter ringing throughout the halls of the house. I walked downstairs and started laughing hysterically at Eli.

"What's with the hat?" I asked laughing

"What you don't like it?" Eli said with a smile

"Well I never pictured Mr. Goldsworthy wearing a sun hat with pink flowers and a yellow bow. I now understand the reason behind Erika's laughter"

Eli looked up at me from a chair on the floor. "Well I'm having tea with Queen Erika I have to be in proper attire" Eli said sarcastically holding a plastic tea cup in his hand

"Ok your majesty it's time for breakfast, you too Eli."

"But mommy…" Erika whined as I picked her up

"No whining you're mommy's right we need breakfast before we leave." Eli said to her

"Fine."

Erika, Eli and I then ate breakfast we haven't seen my mom all morning and Emma picked up Erika at exactly 7:30am.

When Eli and I got into school Chantay ran right up to us.

"So Clare rumor has it on the Anti-Grape Vine you barged into Eli's class without knocking and yelled to "Eli we have to go now Erika's in the hospital" and you both stormed out of the school. So me being who I am I just had to dig up the dirt so I texted none other than Darcy and asked if she had a little sister I didn't know about. You know what she told me? Well I'll just tell you, she said that her only sister is you. I then mentioned Erika and she totally changed the subject so who's Erika and why are you hiding her?"

I looked to Eli in total disbelief that someone would post that on the Anti-Grape Vine. Eli look just as shocked as I did. We both were speechless as we stood there in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded.

"Uh…we have to go to our lockers" I said to Chantay

"Well I'll just go with you two, this is big news someone has to get to the bottom of it, well at least tell me if she's ok."

Just then I heard a little voice screaming "Mommy, Eli where are you?" I knew it was Erika, but I couldn't grasp why she was here.

I looked to Chantay and she looked at both Eli and I, again we stood dumbfounded.

"Wow looks like someone lost their kid." Chantay said

"Eli I found you" Erika said from behind Eli

Eli turned around and said "Well, I guess you did, but you know you're not supposed to be here don't you?" Then he picked her up.

Just then I seen an out of breath Emma coming behind Eli.

"I'm so sorry Clare she's become quite the runner" then she turned to Erika and said "Haven't you Erika?" as she smiled "My dad called me and Spinner here to discuss something he didn't say what and she was supposed to wait with Spinner in the car, but I guess she got out. My dad knows she's here I'll take her with me" Emma finished offering her arms, of course Erika didn't budge.

"So this is the little Erika everyone's making a fuss over, she's such a cutie, but why does she look like KC?"

I had forgotten Darcy introduced Chantay to KC. I then looked up at Eli and he was about to say something when Chantay spoke first.

"She's your baby isn't she? Well no wonder why she looks like both you and KC. No wonder why you were keeping her a secret." Chantay said

"Erika come on we gotta go" Emma said

Clearly Erika didn't want to go because she didn't let go of Eli.

"She'll be fine with us" I told her "We'll just be going with you, all three of us." I told her. "And yea Chantay she's mine."

"She's so cute Clare, is Clare really your mommy?" She asked Erika

"Yes Clare is my mommy and I want Eli to be my new daddy." Erika said

"Well, one day, but not now I hope to become your new daddy" Eli said to Erika

"You look like a cute family." Chantay said "Well I got to get to class."

I then took Erika from Eli and we walked to Simpson's office with Emma as Eli held my hand.

"I can feel everyone staring at us Eli" I said

"Don't worry about it, let them talk it's ok."

"Why is everyone looking at us mommy?"

"Don't worry about it Erika" I told her

As we walked to Simpson's office I could feel people staring and I knew Eli could too, but he never let go of my hand. I felt like Eli, Erika, and I were on display. It felt like it took hours just to walk to Simpson's office when it didn't.

Spinner was waiting in Simpson's office when we got there.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, Spinner told me what happened and I'm giving you both first period off I've already told your teachers. I know this really isn't your fault it's mine for requesting that Emma comes here, but I wasn't expecting Erika to be able to run so fast, just walk the halls with her or something don't worry about your class work for first period I requested that you don't have any to make up for my mistake." Mr. Simpson said

"Yes Sir." Eli and I said at the same time.

We then walked the hall just the three of us. I put Erika down so she could walk.

"What now?" I said to Eli.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the rumors."

"Clare, just let them talk the rumors will die down and people will find something new to talk about plus we could have fun with this" Eli said giving me a smirk

"Really how?" I asked

"Well tell them we're a happy family."

"And how do you suggest that?"

"Oh, I'll think of something when the time comes."

"Mommy does this mean I can call Eli daddy now?" Erika asked in a cute voice

I looked over to Eli he looked like he didn't know what to say deep down I know it's what we all want. I smiled to him as if to say _Can I tell her yes?_ and he smiled back and his face looked like it lit up for a moment.

"Well of course you can sweetie."

Just then I seen Adam come out of class.

"Hey there you two are, I was wondering what happened to you guys this morning."

"Hi" Erika said

"Well hello there" Adam said looking at Erika

"Adam this is Erika." I said

"Hey man" Eli said

"So this is Erika, Clare she's so cute, I was going to ask you Monday if I could see her, but you both had to go to the hospital what happened?"

"I got sick" Erika said

"She had a high fever, but she's ok now." I told Adam

"I'm glad she's ok." Adam said

"Thanks man" Eli replied

"Hey I gotta get to class I'll see ya later"

Just then Holly J and Fiona seen us and came over.

"So what's with the little one?" Holly J asked

"Aww I think she's cute." Fiona said

"This is Erika" I told them

"Is she yours?" Fiona asked

"This is my mommy and daddy" Erika said

"Aww you make a cute family" Fiona added

"Thank you" Eli said

"You know your kids aren't supposed to be in here" Holly J said

"Well Emma went to talk to Simpson and Erika just ran Simpson told us to walk the halls" I said.

Just then the bell rang and Emma took Erika as Eli and I went to class. The rest of the day was full of gossip and people kept coming up to Eli and I asking about Erika. We had no choice, but to answer them. We were both so happy when school ended.


	9. Finally a Family

**After school ended Eli and I went to pick up Erika, like usual my mom wasn't home when we got there. Eli and I did homework while Erika watched TV and played with her toys. **

"**You're really set on not letting her watch anything other than the Baby Development Channels aren't you?" Eli asked**

"**Yes I am" **

"**Mommy I want juice" **

"**I'll get it" Eli said **

"**Ok." **

**I continued my homework as Eli got Erika some juice, luckily Eli and I didn't have a lot of homework. **

"**Clare, I found something, you should read this." Eli said holding a piece of paper**

**I walked over to him with a puzzling look.**

"**It's a note from your mom" he said handing me the note**

**It read:**

_**Dear Clare, **_

_**I'm sorry for leaving like this, but while you were at the hospital with Erika I remember how your face looked after I hit you and I don't want to do that again. I decided to move to a rehab clinic to help me with my alcohol problem I also got relocated to a new office and work paid for just about everything, I have enough money to buy what they didn't so I left everything behind. I'm sorry for abandoning you and Erika like this, but I promise I will call and keep in touch and you have Eli with you. I told Darcy and she said she'll be home sometime soon she also said she's getting her own apartment as soon as she comes back. The hardest thing for me to leave was both you and Erika. **_

_**I love you so much Clare and I'm sorry, but I had to do this so I wouldn't physically hurt you again and the house is paid off when you turn 18 I'll put it under your name.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mom**_

**I cried as I read the letter. I understood why she left, but I'm also glad that she realized she had an alcohol problem and wants to get it fixed. I'm not sure when I'll see her again, but this is the best thing she could do for both Erika and I. **

"**Are you ok Clare?" **

"**What's wrong Mommy?"**

"**I'm fine Eli, and Grandma's on vacation" **

**I couldn't just tell Erika that my mom abandoned us just like KC and my dad had. **

"**Clare, I'm going to tell my mom what's going on and see if I can move in here with you, I'll be right back I promise." **

"**Ok" I said as I kissed Eli**

**I then started to wonder how that would play out with Eli's mom. **

"**Mommy where's daddy going?" Erika asked I guess she likes calling Eli daddy now. **

"**Daddy's going to talk to his mommy about staying here with us" **

"**Ok." **

**I then finished my homework and I heard the door open. **

"**Hey I'm back!" Eli said in a slightly raised voice**

"**Daddy's back!" Erika yelled excitedly as she ran into Eli's arms causing him to drop a black duffle bag he had with him. "We're a family now daddy's staying."**

"**Yes I am, we can now start living in sin as a family." Eli laughed. **

"**What's living in sin?" Erika asked **

"**You'll find out when you get older" Eli replied **

"**Right now we're one big family. Eli while you're doing homework I'm going to start dinner." **

"**Ok, Blue Eyes"**

**I made dinner, then Erika, Eli, and I ate as a family just the three of us. I could really get used to living like this. **


	10. KC Returns

**KC POV**

I walked up to Clare's old house. I know it's been about 2 years since I've last seen her, but I do miss her and my mom keeps talking about her, but doesn't mention much just that she's ok and showed me pictures of Erika. I decided today that I will go see Clare and apologize to her.

I finally got to the house and seen a hearse parked out front of it. _What the hell did someone die or does a mortician live here now?_ I thought.

I finally got to the door and knocked on it.

**CLARE POV**

We had just finished homework and were getting ready to go to the park, but someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it you two play" Eli told me while Erika wasn't paying attention

"Clare, there's some strange guy asking for you" Eli called

"Ok." I yelled back "Should we go see Erika?"

"Yes" Erika said holding out her arms for me to pick her up.

I carried Erika to the door with me and Eli had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, hey man I'm KC" he said holding out a hand for Eli to shake it

Eli just glared at KC's hand and then looked at KC (I was right behind Eli and no one noticed).

"Hi I'm Eli"

KC then gave Eli a dirty look for not shaking his hand

"KC what are you doing here?" I said holding Erika

"I wanted to see you, I start Degrassi Monday, and why is there a hearse in front of your house?"

"The hearse is Morty and it's Eli's, we're taking Erika to the park if you want to come."

Eli just gave me a confused look when I invited KC. Then Eli grabbed Erika's stroller and I grabbed her diaper bag and we went outside.

"Can I hold Erika?" KC asked

"I don't know can you?" I replied

KC then opened his arms towards Erika and she just turned her head.

"Mommy when is Daddy driving us to the park?" Erika asked

"I don't have a car" KC said

"She's not talking about you KC she's talking about Eli"

"That emo boy standing next to you is the person she calls 'Daddy'?" KC said

"Don't you dare call me names" Eli glared at KC

"Yes she only knows Eli as her dad, you were never around Eli's always here protecting us-" KC cut me off

"So the emo babysitter is always here how much is your mom paying him?" KC asked

"Nothing Eli's not the babysitter he's my boyfriend, him, Erika, and I are a family"

"Clare, you can't be serious"

I then turned to Erika "Sweetie why don't you go play while mommy and daddy talk to KC, here are a few toys?" I said getting some of her toys out of her diaper bag

Erika then left to play in the grass.

"Why can't I be Clare's boyfriend I'm not an ass like you are, I never would've left Clare when she got pregnant I would've stayed by her side like I am now. We are a happy family.

"So what you two are just playing family for weeks or months, he's going to just leave.-"

"No I'm not unlike you I love Clare and Erika too much to hurt them."

I then noticed Mrs. Goldsworthy coming towards us.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"We're fine mom, I'm just clearing things up." Eli said

"Well ok let me know if there's anything I can do also, Eli I have more of your things I'll have your dad drop them off later."

"Thanks mom"

"I'll see you soon"

Mrs. Goldsworthy then left.

"Mommy, daddy lets go to the park" Erika begged

"Ok" I replied "KC like I said earlier you can come too, just be nice."

KC nodded at me without saying anything as I buckled Erika in her stroller. We then left for the park.

The walk to the park was quiet. Eli never left my side.

"We're here, so what do you want to do first Erika" I said as I let her out of her stroller.

"Aww look at little Eli's happy family" Fitz said as he walked towards us

"What do you want Fitz?" Eli asked

"Oh, nothing yet I'm just admiring your happy family" Fitz said

"Yea well leave them alone Clare has done nothing to you and Erika doesn't even know you" Eli said in a raised voice

"Or you'll what?" Fitz then got in Eli's face.

"Or you'll have to deal with me _and_ Eli" KC jumped in

"This is none of your business" Fitz said to KC

"Clare and Erika are my business if you mess with them you mess with me, I don't love them as much as Eli does and can't make them as happy as Eli can, but I sure as hell can protect them from scumbags like you" KC said directly in Fitz's face

Fitz looked KC up and down then walked away.

"I could've taken care of it" Eli said

"I stepped in because if he hurts you Clare and Erika will be upset I seen the looks they had in their faces when that guy Fitz got in your face." KC stated

"KC, thank you for helping Eli" I said

"It was nothing" KC said then turned to Eli "but Eli anyone who stands up to someone like that who's almost twice their size is ok in my book."

Eli then reached out his hand for KC to shake it and KC did.

"So are you guys cool?" I asked as I let Erika go play

"Yea, I think we are" Eli said

"We are" KC added.

"So KC why did you come back?" I asked

"Well, the truth is I missed you Clare I hoped you would let me back in your life so we could be a family, but you already have that and I see how much you and Erika love Eli and how much he loves both of you, so I'm just here to be friends now and hopefully see Erika on occasion."

"That'll be fine with us Erika _is _your daughter" Eli said

"So what's Fitz's problem?" KC asked

"There's a small feud between them I'm trying to end it" I told him

"Well now that I'm here maybe I can help"

"Thanks, man, but I wouldn't want you to get involved." Eli said

"I want to"

The rest of the time we talked about Erika and how Eli lived with me now. KC talked about stepping up as Erika's dad, but said that he didn't want her to know he's her dad. Right now the only dad Erika has is Eli. KC left after we went home.

When we got home we ate dinner and went to bed, we had school tomorrow and it was finally Friday. KC said he would meet us at school. I had a few classes with him to my surprise.


	11. School with KC

**KC POV**

I met Clare at her locker because we had first period together and I didn't quite know my way around school. I noticed she was with Eli it hurt me seeing the two of them together, but she's happy and just by looking at them you can see how much they love each other.

"Clare I'll come get you after class so we can walk to English together." Eli said

"Ok, I'll wait for you in Chemistry" Clare replied

Then they kissed goodbye.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, but I left late and we'll be late for class" Clare told me

"It's fine I have to go to the office, so we'll get excused." I told her

We then walked to the office as the bell rang. I had lost my schedule and needed a new one and explained why Clare was with me so we both got late passes. While walking I noticed someone was thrown into a wall and thought to myself _this school sure is violent why does Clare go here?_

**CLARE POV**

KC and I just left the office and I witnessed Adam being thrown into the wall, I didn't see who threw him. I just ran over to him.

"Adam are you ok?" I cried out as I dropped my books so I could run to him

"Yea I'm fine let's just go" Adam begged

Then I seen Fitz come out of the men's room.

"That's for teaching you that the men's room is for men only not girls" Fitz said looking at Adam

Just then I jumped to her feet.

"Adam is just as much of a guy as you are, so what if he's different? Why do you have to pick on everyone who's different like Adam and Eli?" I barked at him

"Clare it's ok you don't have to stick up for me." Adam said

"Well Adam is a freak just like your little boyfriend I don't know why you hang out with them."

"I love them which is why I hang out with them, unlike you they have feelings toward other people. Lets go KC and Adam"

Just then KC handed me my books and we walked away from Fitz.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Clare"

I couldn't let that go no one talks to me like that.

"Or what, you'll hit me and show the school how big and bad you are for hitting a defenseless girl?"

Fitz just glared at me and KC moved besides me, then Fitz left.

"We better get to class it's almost over." I announced

"Clare I never seen you stand up to someone like that before."

"She gets it from Eli, well his good parts anyway" Adam chuckled then looked at me "So Clare who's this guy anyway?"

"Adam this is KC, KC this is Adam" I said to them . I walked in the middle of them. "KC is Erika's father."

"So KC, I'm assuming you've met Eli already?" Adam questioned

"Yes I have and I'm glad he's with Clare and Erika he takes care of both of them pretty well"

"Guys we're here and class is almost over now, you two walk too slow" I said entering the class room.

"I wanted to get information about KC" Adam said

"The three of you are late you better have a reason." Mr. Salamone announced

"I have a bathroom pass" Adam said

"We have late passes" KC said

KC and I handed him our late passes and Adam handed him his bathroom pass

"Ok take your seats."

The rest of the class was just boring even though it was 10 minutes I can't believe that Adam and KC would walk so slow just to talk, but at least I don't have detention.

The rest of the day went fast. There were no problems with KC or Adam, however Alli was pretty angry when she seen him and went off on him, she even used foul language towards him which was unlike her, but she's Alli.

At home Eli and I played games with Erika and watched TV with her, the both of us had too much homework to go to the park, plus I had to cook dinner. Eli was talking about getting a job, but I know his mom wouldn't allow it until he's done school, but when I talked about working he didn't allow it.

"Bed time Erika" I announced.

"Ok" she yawned as she walked over.

Eli and I then walked upstairs to tuck her in.

"Good night Erika" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Good night cutie" Eli said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you mommy and daddy"

"I love you too sweetie."

"I love you too cutie."

Eli and I then left as Erika's eyes started to close.

Eli and I went down stairs to watch a movie and we cuddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. We then went to bed at 10:30.


	12. Ending: A Happy Family

**CLARE'S POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked. I went downstairs to see what was going on. I noticed Eli cooking and Erika was standing right beside him helping him make scrambled eggs.

"Mommy look we're making breakfast for you and my baby brother" Erika laughed

"Thank you both" I smiled

I then walked into the kitchen and gave Eli a kiss.

I was now 6 months pregnant and my little Erika is 8 years old. Eli and I are married and now we're known as the Goldsworthy's Erika too, Eli asked KC if he could adopt her and KC allowed it.

"Clare why don't you go sit down that way you can get your rest" Eli said

"Eli I just woke up"

"Ok in that case just relax and Erika and I'll take care of everything."

"Only if we can go to the park as a family."

"Yea daddy lets go to the park I'll be able to get all of my energy out and mommy can sit down on the swings or something."

"Fine only Clare you can't chase Erika that's my job." Eli said smiling at me

"Ok daddy I like it when you chase me and here mommy have some orange juice"

"Really why?" Eli asked

"Because mommy runs faster than you."

I laughed so hard I almost choked on my juice.

"Clare that's not funny." Eli said

"It's hysterical" I laughed

Eli gave Erika a mean look

"Daddy it's true you don't really keep up with me, but then again I can't always get away from mommy and running from her never gets boring"

"Aww thank you Erika" I said

"Here Clare eat up" Eli said handing me my breakfast. "And gee thank you Erika, but wait until your baby brother is born you won't be able to keep up with him."

"I might" Erika replied as she carried her breakfast to the table.

We all ate breakfast as a family we were so happy.

**KC POV**

I haven't seen Clare or Erika in over a year, but I've kept in touch. I'm going to surprise them by stopping by to see them even though Erika calls me "Uncle KC" and Eli "Daddy" I'm still happy I've made the right choice by letting Eli adopt her, but I can't get over Clare and I need closure.

As I walked past the park I heard laughter and yelling at the same time so I moved closer.

"Help help Erika, daddy's attacking me!" Clare yelled

On the ground laid a pregnant Clare being tickled by Eli and Erika was running over to them.

"Daddy, daddy you're not supposed to tickle mommy or my baby brother, mommy and I are supposed to tickle you"

Erika then attacked Eli causing him to lose balance while Clare and Erika tickled him. I couldn't help, but laugh at the scene. All three of them were laughing really hard and all of a sudden Clare stood up. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but Eli and Erika had concerned looks on their faces, then Eli stood behind Clare and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her belly.

"Mommy, Daddy lets go home" Erika yelled as she grabbed Eli and Clare by their hands and all three started walking.

The three of them looked like a happy family each with bright faces full of smiles. I felt at ease knowing how happy they were and I finally got my closure after all these years since I didn't attend the wedding.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story please keep an eye out for my next one I'm not sure what to call it yet.**


End file.
